The Dao of the Brick
by Shiro Kurai
Summary: A sword or a pen. A simple question in nature to where most sane people would choose the sword. Now the hell does he get a brick? You know what I'm just not going to question in. In a world full of magic, this man only has his trusty brick by his side ready to fight all evil. I feel this is going to be a long day. Just read and find out, I think his' dead.
1. Chapter 1

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Normal

 **"Spells"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

A pen hand and a sword in the another. Across form, the man stood a god, stood an existence unquestionable by common knowledge. This man had done nothing to be where he stands now, he simply woke up there.

The man was filled with utter confusion having no understanding of what was going on. He believed this all to be a dream to where in a few moments his brain would bring out of this place, to a world filled with endless beauties.

Looking at the sword he finds it to be an immaculate piece of metal if it was metal at all. The blade was a ruby red the reflected the lights from all around him. It was unquestionably sharp with a flawless golden design along its face. Looking at its hilt was an elegant white feeling like silk in his grasp. There was no guard and with its light feel the man assumed it to be used for quick and fatal strikes.

"Exalted Crimson Terror…" The man naturally knew the name of the blade having been the creator of its existence. It was a piece of fiction he used for his books as the only sword created by the blacksmith of legend. The blacksmith had searched for many nights and days on a mission that was over the course of forty-seven years. After its creation, he ultimately took his life with the blade. The blade was from then on believed to be cursed, by the gods having been a creation that went against them. In the end, it was opposite the blade was made possible by the gods as they had given the blacksmith the materials for its creation. The cost was the man's own life. That was the legend of the blacksmith, Bob.

Breaking his vision away from the blade he looked into his other hand to find none other than a pen.

It had a pure white body with a green tip before showing the point of itself… so it was a common everyday pen.

No there was no special story to this pen it been the equivalent of the ones you could pick up off the street any day.

"Make a choice, the pen or the sword?" The god asked their voice echoing around the space. The voice was extremely feminine but also held undeniable power and arrogance.

This had made the more confused than when he first appeared here. The area completely in front of him was completely dark only allowing him to see the silhouette of the god in front of him. This had been caused by the lights being far too bright behind them making it hard to make them out.

Shaking his head, he clears his thoughts. The sword was the sword of legend something he specifically created for killing and destruction. A sword surrounded by mystery and unfulfilled dreams. It hid in the shadows of the night waiting for the exact moment to strong and when it did the quickness wouldn't give people time to react.

In the other hand was a common pen! So how was this at all a question? Yet here he stood thinking this over time and time again.

A killing sword flawless in every way… but a common pen! He couldn't make himself believe that was no trick to any of this. Thinking through everything, he sits down. Putting them both down in front of him he puts his hand up to his chin in thought. He wasn't even tossing a glance at the sword his mind fully trying to understand the pen.

Most people would just say that they would take the sword, it was a no brainer. In most cases, this man would agree with them, but something was strange to him here.

It was all too easy, nothing was ever this easy when it came to his dreams.

"Aster you don't have to think this hard…" The god replied completely in wonder on what was going on.

"Ahhhhhh!" Aster screamed his body following backward his hands roughly gripping his silver hair.

Seeing this the god was at a loss on either to laugh or cry. This wasn't meant to be hard, an all-powerful sword or a fucking pen! How can someone be so brain dead to where they don't make the normal choice?

Throwing himself back into a sit up position Aster finally replies, "I chose the pen!" His voice was extremely confident and he even had a smug look on his face.

The god was a complete and utter loss of what to do at this moment. This man is truly brain dead. He chooses a pen…a pen over an all-powerful sword. There was likely not a second person in the entire universe that would make that same choice. She would even as far as to say in the all the universes.

As Aster made his decision the sword vanished from laid only leaving the pen behind. Not hearing any sort of reply yet Aster gloats, "There is no need to be in such awe of my brilliance. You can just let it out. I know I'm amazing."

"…Are you serious?" She was a complete loss of words for how to continue this. He was supposed to choose the sword and then she would send him away with that as his side.

"Of course!" Aster still had that smug smile covering his face. He really felt extremely confident with himself for looking past the appearance of the pen and making the choice for it anyway.

"How stupid can one person be!" The god exclaimed in anger,

Hearing the reply be totally different from how he expected Aster lost the smug smile as he only followed with a "Huh?"

"You choose a common pen over Exalted Crimson Terror the sword considered the most elegant craftsmanship ever done by man. Yet you choose a pen! How? How!" She was fuming, this wasn't how it was meant to go.

Everything seemed to click at this moment for Aster as he started to panic, "Wait you mean this really is a common pen?"

"YES! You chose that pen over the sword of legend you spend many days dreaming up!" The God answered,

Reacting on the instant he holds the pen out to the god his hung low and on his knees pleading, "Take it back. Take it back. Let me choose the sword. I made a mistake."

Shaking her head, she explains, "I can't do that. You had the choice for the pen and can't change for the sword now! You will have to live with it. How can you be so dumb?"

"Just let me pick something, anything, anything besides this common pen!" He didn't change position still begging.

Going into thought she begins to think of if there is any way she can help him in this. This had never happened before. Everyone usually chose the weapon of their dreams over the pen. Looking through her memories she tries to see what she could do.

Aster stayed there not making any moves for what felt like hours. After what felt like a day Aster fell to the side his legs having given out. What felt like a day was truly only fifteen minutes.

Noticing this the god was once again at a loss on how to handle this. Why was this man out of people chosen to move worlds, what was so special about this man? Well except for his stupidity, absolutely no endurance, completely average looking, and having sat around creating sleeping most of the time. Just how was this man so important?

Somehow ignoring she remembers an old rule around the choices. It hadn't been implemented since its creation but there is always a first time for everything. Reading it over once the god was left in a shock. _'Are you serious?'_

Coughing into her hand she gets Asters attention. He immediately reacts getting back into the kneeling position once more, "Because of your choice you get to… Choose the weapon you bring with you!" This rule had left the god at an impasse of whether to laugh or cry. _'So, stupidity pays off? The others are probably laughing at this moment!'_

Seemingly forgetting everything that had transpired before this moment Aster was back to his smug self, "See the pen is truly mightier than the sword!" He even began to laugh after this all.

"Just make your choice…" The god didn't want to be around this man anymore in fear of losing brain cells.

Aster doesn't act hasty trying to think what would be the best weapon. Thinking through all the chapters he had written for his story he remembers a very special item. The most powerful weapon he ever thought up. It could crush gods, slay demons, destroy the world but somehow create houses. He remembers a commenter who had stated that a house made completely out of these could equal Chuck Norris. This statement alone proved this weapon's power.

He questioned if such power should exist though. Then remembering that this was all a dream he asks for the most powerful weapon he ever created.

"I choose 'The unequaled son of heaven, the sealer of demons, the weapon lost in space, and the object that traveled dimension'!"

Her sweat dropped at the name but didn't dare question any of this. She was curious on what he had asked for. She had to admit that it did sound powerful and all mighty.

In the place of the pen in Aster's hands, a new object appeared. It wasn't a sword or gun, nor was it a lance or any common any day weapon.

Seeing it the God was completely flabbergasted losing her patience she shouts, "Out of everything? Why the hell that!"

Visibly hurt by her statement he holds the object close to his chest, "How dare you! This is the most powerful object ever created for my story. Exalted Crimson Terror in comparison is mud. For this is the Dao of the Brick!"

Completely done with this man she sends him to the world he was ordered into. The object he had chosen to take him was… a brick. Yep, you read right, he chose a brick…

"I need a raise…" She comments after seeing him gone.

The world he was sent to was the world of Fairy Tail. The Dao of the Brick was going to throw it all on its head.

* * *

I have no clue where this came from and nor do I care. Praise to Lord Brick!


	2. Chapter 2

_'_ _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Normal

 **"Spells"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

Aster awoke with a stir the world around gaining the color of night. The stars hung above him as he found himself in the middle of a field wheat growing all around him. In his arms was the brick he had just been bragging to the god about.

"My dreams have become more interesting than I remember. I'll have to be using this in my next story! A brilliant idea, as expected of my brain, countless brilliant ideas." Aster praises himself.

He really believes to highly in himself, what's going to happen next, he going to believe that he is some god in this world or something…

"I'm God!" Aster shouts at the moon above.

I'm just going to shut up now. Back to the story…

It took Aster's eyes awhile to adjust to the light of night but when he does he stands up and takes a piece of wheat in hand. He examines the wheat for reasons unknown but after a short while snaps the wheat steam in hand before sticking it in his mouth.

"Perfect, now my cool guy image is complete. This truly is a dream!"

Trudging through the wheat he finds no sense of life besides himself. After about twenty minutes of walking Aster falls over in exhaustion. He was unable to still even in this world have any sort of endurance. After so few steps he still gloats so highly of himself. What god would stop after a few twenty minutes?

"This seems like a good place to take a nap. Just worthy of my greatness." Yawning as he states this Aster in a few short moments following it he falls asleep as silent as a baby. To those who have been around babies you know how loud that is. That unbearable crying that never ends, that was Aster right now, he was snoring endlessly. Comparing him to a complaining wife would have fit better…

* * *

As morning arose Aster is awoken from the sounds of screams. Jolting awake he hears the insanely feminine screams and expects himself to be next to a beauty he had been with last night. He could already imagine the scene her being frightened as he soothes her as they later in life fall in love and get married. Before he opened his eyes, his lips were already graced with a smile.

'Please be a beauty…Please be a beauty…Preferably an Erza. I always did love that name.' Aster prays in his mind in hope of it being a reality.

Opening his eyes, he finds the figure was a fine shape with an amazing golden tan blending with the wheat. They weren't without muscle having been working the field for their lives. He starts to notice problems as he begins to look further of the body. First, there were no breasts but Aster just threw that up to being a flat chested woman, he never did care for mountains anyway. It got worse even more so though, looking at the face they weren't the least bit feminine. It would have been a shock if they were though, as they were a man. That feminine scream had come from a full-grown man.

"W-Who…are y-you?" The man was stuttering his voice just as feminine as before.

Not answering Aster tries to remember what was going on before he had fallen asleep. His second thought after examining the person in front of him was that this wasn't a room. 'I'm not the type to have sex with a dude, right? The beauty must have left when she woke up! Who is this though? How did I get here? Wait…'

He suddenly remembers that he wasn't with anyone last night. He had been in a dream, 'Wait is this a dream inside a dream? Can't be I wouldn't dream of man. Last night had to be a dream, though right?'

Looking to his right he finds the brick is lying next to him. Assuming this to all still be an elaborate creating called a dream, he decides to be honest, "I'm Aster, you are?"

"W-why a-are you n-naked?" The man asks to where Aster assumes him to have a stutter.

After assuming that does he connect what the man was saying.

"I'm what…" Looking at himself he finds what the man said to be correct he was naked.

"Well isn't this awkward…" Being in this situation Aster was unsure how to respond if he was supposed to at all.

"How d-did you get h-here?"

"I was sent here I guess. Can you give me a set of clothes for myself?" Aster requests having not any moves to cover himself up.

"S-sure." The man was still greatly confused but what did he gain by leaving Aster naked in his field. He much like Aster find this situation exceedingly awkward.

* * *

Making their way to the small house at the edge of the farm Aster finds himself almost falling over from exhaustion once more. The clothes themselves exceedingly simple being a plain white tee and a pair of ripped navy jeans. His feet were still barefoot as even the man, Kawa didn't wear shoes. To say Aster was displeased would be an understatement, but he knew he was in no right to complain.

Stuttering with every other word Kawa explained what he knew of how the world worked. Explaining the currency of Jewels, a concept that Aster didn't understand having not expected his dream to go this in-depth. Then there where they were, along with how far from the capital. The fact that shocked Aster the most was that this world had magic.

"You mean people can use magic?" Aster asked in wonder,

"Yes. I even use a magic called "Growth Magic" helping me grow crops." Kawa explained still stuttering.

"That is awesome!" Aster exclaimed without hesitation, his eyes glittering with sparkles.

He never knew his dreams to be this depth and even began to suspect that this wasn't a dream at all. That he truly was sent to another world exactly like the ones he used to write about as fiction. With the brick, still in his grasp he even suspects that it may, in fact, be real. This idea scared him for if this brick is real then everything in this world was going to be flipped upside down, every fact ever known would be rewritten by this brick. No one man should ever have this much power. No man deserves this much power, to rewrite history is only for the winners and with how he was Aster was no winner.

As much as he may gloat or brag he knows his limits, he knows his limits than anyone else. He wasn't worthy to have this brick; this brick was something greater than anything he could ever imagine for himself. For the so much as a slim shot that this wasn't a dream, this wasn't all fake, he would change. He for a fact knew here he wasn't even worthy of being called average.

Going onto his knees he pleads to Kawa, "Allow me to work for you!" He wasn't even worthy of being called a nobody for he was even less than that. He needs to become stronger he needs to be worthy of the brick he strongly grips in his hand. He wouldn't even be able to show a fraction of its power if he were to use it now. 'One day… One day I will allow you to show your true elegance!'

Always accepting a second set of hands he allows Aster to work for him. How much he got would all depend on the work he did. One would be able to assume that for the first months Aster got next to nothing not being able to adjust to the different world.

His first problem was his endurance as he was barely able to work more than 10 minutes before being exhausted. Kawa never complained to him though, never scolded him for his actions. When they weren't working in the field the two would sit around the small table and talk away the nights.

Kawa had always been alone in his house and the sense of companion was something he grew to love. The days and nights continued to pass as they grew closer to one another. When Aster had finally left he had been with Kawa for three whole years.

* * *

He had appeared here at the age of seventeen and when moving away it was his twentieth birthday. Aster of course never mentioned any of this Kawa keeping his past as secret as possible creating a whole new life here.

When Aster started he was like a new born child but the day before now he had lasted out in the field for five whole hours. The years of work had paid off.

"You really have to leave?" Kawa questioned with a frown, still not having lost his stutter.

"Yep. I have to show the world true power!" Holding the brick out in front Kawa he praises the brick.

After all these years Aster had yet to let go of it even after all this time. This was his reason for working harder, this brick in hand was the reason he worked day after day. If not for it, he would have stayed the way he was when he first appeared here. 'This isn't a dream, is it?'

Feeling the burning sun on his skin he begins to question what he had believed this whole. His skin was like Kawa's when he first met him along with a lesser form of his muscles.

"What is with you and that brick?"

"This is no ordinary brick. This is the most powerful brick, this is the Dao of the Brick!" Aster explains to him his voice full of passion and admiration.

July 5 X784 was the first day for Aster to go out and see the world. This day would be a day that would later go down in history.

* * *

More serious of a chapter than most will be as this is the world building chapter but don't worry the ones following this will be much like the first. The first day in Disney for vacation be back in 12 days but then I start college so next update will be whenever I get free time.


	3. Chapter 3

_'_ _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Normal

 **"Spells"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

"How do I prove to the world that this brick is much more than they can imagine?" Aster questioned,

He was staring at the brick in hand as he walked not at all paying attention to those around him. Or well if there were people around him, he was in the middle of mountains completely lost on where the closest town was. If one thing has been true since birth was Aster being horrible with directions. It isn't only directions it has to do with anything requiring auditory memory. Even most names unless told multiple times will be forgotten by tomorrow. During the first week of living with Kawa, he had to ask him many times for his name finally resorting to writing his name on his hand. Aster now carries a light pen in a pocket for this exact reason.

At a loss, he continues walking making his way from the mountains to a forest. He was a nobody here not having any sort of magical ability. He didn't care about that as of this moment he wanted the people to fear his weapon and in turn himself. Overcome with boredom he begins to whistle a tune famous from his world, but here was never even thought of. To match the tune the words were also playing in his head, _'Off to see the wizard…The wonderful wizard of OZ.'_ As to why this tune over any other, it was the first one to come to mind.

Swinging his arms and skipping to the beat he would come off as a child if not for his looks. His brick in turn accidentally touches one of the trees turning it into nothingness. This was only one of the bricks many abilities and Aster's personal least favorite. There was no joy when the opponent simply vanishes into nothingness.

Looking up into the sky he pauses mid skip causing him to face plant which in turn made the sky into the dirt. Pushing himself up he ignores the hole with the brick landed to instead spit out the grass that got lodged in his teeth. He has always been a fan of salads but grass tastes nothing like a salad.

Looking up through a hole in the trees he sees a purple magic circle with matching colored lightning. Aster was filled with awe his mind fully engrossed in taking mental pictures. He always wrote about this in stories but seeing it in person was a totally different thing, every word describing it did it no justice.

Hearing a voice, he unable to make out what it says, this voice peaks his interests to where he stands up runs towards the glowing circle. Stilling staring as he runs he sees a giant looking tree appear taller than mountain he had previously crossed.

Aster was greatly pleased when seeing the monster making the statement of insanity change its definition to a picture of him. Here he was a normal guy with a brick running towards a giant mountain sized tree that could trip and kill him. Yet he runs straight towards it a giant smile on his face, _'Finally just what I needed, the first victim for my brick.'_ If others heard such words, a thousand-foot pole wouldn't be long enough. Who do you think you are some anime main character? Don't answer that…

There was no fear in his eyes believing all his troubles to be solved the brick he holds in hand. Finally seeing others Aster smile grows wider, _'Witnesses! Even better they too can spread the word of Lord Brick!'_ They were running in the opposite direction of which he was running but he didn't care.

"Now then which of these delectable souls shall I dine on first?" The monster says without its mouth moving…creepy.

Aster had finally had his way there but saw the monster wasn't even looking in his direction instead was looking at a group of people on the other side of the monster altogether.

"Hey, monster are, you looking down on me?" Aster let out a puff of annoyance. He knew the tree couldn't hear him but mumbles the words none the less. He will just have to teach this tree the idea of respecting those who are powerful.

He could tell others were talking but was unable to make out every word they were saying. Something about seeing if souls were really tastey, _'That actually is a good question…They probably are or demons wouldn't want them so much! That actually makes sense…I wonder if I can try them…'_

He then hears the shout of some Fiore army before seeing the Demon turn towards where he was standing or well the mountain behind him. Seeing giant white beam come out of the monster's mouth Aster sighs, _'So unoriginal…'_ then hearing the mountain behind him explode he doesn't change his thoughts. ' _If you going to do something like that at least make the monster soft and cute looking.'_

Aster could already picture the demon as a little dog before blowing up that same mountain and scaring off the army this picture had made Aster chuckle to himself. You could say what he imagines is more unoriginal but no matter how many times it happens he loves it.

It compares wizard souls to human ones, forcing Aster to question if they truly taste any different. Finally deciding if he ever gets the chance he will order one of each to compare.

An extremely loud roar breaks Aster away from his thoughts. Unlike everyone else, Aster doesn't react as the brick blocks off any excess noise that would have damaged him only causing him to hear a roar comparable to a lion's.

Seeing the three people it was previously talking to fly towards it he can't help but frown, "You trying to steal away my spotlight! How dare you! This is my first appearance you can't steal it away from me!"

Running towards it at a much slower pace than the group he huffs but knows without magic he would be unable to match them in any way. Continuing to run he sees them bashing into the demons with their respective attacks causing his emotions to worsen.

With all the rubble falling around him Aster it forced to use the brick to break it all into bits. Well, some of the times a hurling effect would appear making the rubble shoot up back to where they started instead of being destroyed.

The demon was getting annoyed very quickly and so was Aster. He says the things around him dying but he still doesn't react. The brick would protect him from such music allowing Aster to proceed unimpaired. Seeing this Aster grows a large smirk, "Finally my moment to shine!" he could finally show his worth, while everyone else was impaired by the music.

Upon hearing the tune though his smirk slowly lowers back into a frown all his hopes gone in an instant. "Oh, come on!" he shouts is dismay.

"I must admit this was unexpected… plus five unique points. It now stands at -90 overall points." He comments with a thumb up. As displeased as he was he had to give credit where credit was due. To whom credit was given probably the gods.

Much like Lullaby being disappointed Aster was even more so. His moment to shine was taken away, and even if it wasn't maybe if it worked he could have known what souls taste like. A really needs to work on that, how does one taste a soul…

Seeing the demon kick a mountain with a roar he breaks away from his thoughts. Now he had to wait longer for a moment to show his greatness. With Lullaby creating a fiery explosion Aster is unaffected as a shield is created by the brick. As much as he praises the thing for what it does for him he doesn't praise it enough.

Seeing one of the mages eat the flames Aster looks over in shock… _'Do you always have to ruin my moments to shine? Every single time!'_

He was about to rush forward anyway to hit lullaby but pauses when seeing the girl change armors… _'Truly worthy of the word beauty!'_

If the brick has one weakness it would be seduction, as it is unable to block out the vision of its owner. Be it male or female the brick can't stop them from being entranced by another's beauty. Could prove to be fatal but with all the other safeties it has, old age is likely the only death its owner will face.

When he is finally brought back to the real world he hits Lullaby with the brick activating a hurl effect. At this same moment Natsu releases his spell onto the demon but because of the effect, it lands directly onto Aster. "Are you, heavens, fucking kidding me!" He was fine but he was angry none the less.

When it all clears he prepares to gloat to everyone else but finds himself unable to as the spotlight was taken away by the group of mages.

He was prepared to curse them for multiple generations but before he could he notices them being chased by a group of angry people. This makes him to grow a smile before nodding in satisfaction, "Got what you desired for stealing my spot light! I will be back!"

Walking in a random direction for a few hours he spots and questions,

"Now where the hell am I?"

The first entry in a journal that would become a legend, the legend of the brick!

END

* * *

Still get off for weekends Yay. Had cops come like four times because people kept walking out the fire exit. Sucked because it was at least 20min every time before it shut off.

Till next time.


End file.
